


The Interview

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With the city quiet and her wife away Kate has to face an interview that takes a very unexpected twist...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: In The Public Interest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Interview

Kate Kane sighed as she picked at the keyboard atop what the imposing desk she’d inherited along with the building and tried to force her brain out of the grey nothingness that seemed to have wrapped around her thoughts. The last few days had been dull, dull, dull… and that was driving her quietly crazy. Wayne Enterprises was rolling along as a normal company should without any major scandals or cash flow problems. Gotham was seemingly settling into an all-too-rare period of relative peace with nothing more than the occasional mugging needing Bat-related help. And her wife was currently on the other side of the world covering the climate conference in Sydney, Australia.

Kate had to admit that it was the last one that was giving her the biggest problems. Thanks to the 17 hour time difference it was proving tricky to have any sort of long call before one or the other of them had to go be an adult. Worse, at least as far as Kate was concerned, it also meant that she was having to be somewhat careful about what she said as Kara was usually in some pretty heady company. As much as Kate enjoyed making her wife squirm in public there was still a time and a place for that sort of thing.

She turned and looked out at the city… or at least she tried to. The last couple of days had seen a permanent deluge set in and the grey clouds were so low they played with the tops of the skyscrapers. The heavy curtains of rain completed the job and wiped out anything more than what was across the street. In a lot of ways, Kate thought with a derisive snort, it felt like someone had just put her current mood on display for the world to see.

She glanced at the clock and swore under her breath. Kate was nothing if not honest and that extended to being honest with herself. She knew she was in a bad mood and if she had any sense she’d step away from the desk, tell the front desk to cancel her appointments and go collapse on the sofa for the rest of the day. Possibly - no scratch that - definitely working her way through a whole tub of Ben and Jerry’s new Bat Brownie ice cream. 

But even that was denied her as the clock ticked over to 10:59 and there was a gentle chime from the computer telling her the meeting she’d been dreading was about to start. Well, no, not a meeting she corrected herself. Interview. 

She hated interviews, she really did. They were always so… so self-serving and any decent journalist would be digging around for dirt that didn’t exist so they were also exhausting. After all not only did she have to make sure not to give any gap for a story about whatever little fantasy was in their head but doing so while dancing around the Bat-themed part of her life added an extra layer of complication. She would genuinely have cancelled this one but she didn’t feel right about doing so. The request had come through her assistant and she’d said the woman trying to arrange it had seemed genuinely nervous about making a mistake as it was her first big assignment. Plus it was for Tagg Magazine and Kate genuinely appreciated much of what they did for the LGBTQ community. 

So now she was stuck with talking to a stranger as if they had the right to pry into every part of her life while, at the same time, trying not to scare the hell out of an inexperienced journalist. Great. There was a gentle knock at the door and she got up to stand just in front of the desk, leaning back slightly to give the proper air of casual, approachable but no-bullshit businesswoman that seemed to fit the moment. The clothes helped with that of course, traditional black suit white shirt but with a loose fit and surprisingly sever lines. Satisfied that she was as ready as she was going to be she gave another quiet sigh then called out.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Kate Kane’s jaw hit the floor.

The woman who walked in was a knockout. Actually - Kate’s brain corrected while the rest of her was busy staring - knockout didn’t do her justice. She had to be almost six foot tall though at least a little of that was down to the wicked black stiletto heels. Her legs were sensational clad in sheer stockings whose tops were just covered at mid-thigh by a black leather skirt so tight it clung to her like a second skin. Above that was a white blouse that billowed and flowed around a slim but curvy figure. From the glimpses Kate could catch it looked like one, maybe two, of the generous number of buttons were actually in use and beneath she could see nothing but bare, toned skin.

An elegant neck was encircled by a thin black choker and then none of the rest mattered as the face overruled everything. Long red hair framed flawless skin, the locks a deep lustrous brushed copper. Dark ruby red lips were curved upwards in a knowing smile that could have opened any door - or legs, for that matter - its owner wished to enter. And above even that were two familiar steel blue eyes alive with delight and mischief.

“Ms Kane, thanks for seeing me on such short notice, I’m Liz Evans.” The voice was low, breathy and seductive pushing every button Kate had along with a few new ones she’d just discovered. 

“I.. uh… yes, it’s my pleasure. Tagg Magazine, right?” Kate managed to say as she forced back the instinctive desire to proposition the woman right there and then.

“Yes. We really appreciate the interview, it’s not often we get to talk to one half of the most powerful lesbian couple in the country.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that…” Kate waved a hand modestly as she moved a seat out for Liz. The reporter slid down into it with a liquid grace that made Kate want to fall to her knees right there and then so she could start worshiping this goddess properly.

“You’re far too modest Ms Kane…”

“Kate, please.”

“You’re far too modest Kate.” Oh god, her name in this woman’s mouth had Kate forcing back a moan of desire. She sought refuge behind her desk, pulling the chair close enough that she could lean on her elbows. “Name one other couple that would have a better claim to the title?” Liz continued with a challenging glance.

“Uh… Ellen and Portia?”

“Please. They haven’t rebuilt a city single-handed or brought down international plots against this country and the world.” Those oh-so-familiar blue eyes sparkled as Liz pulled out her notebook and a pen from the small black leather bag she had placed down at the foot of the chair. As she did so she leant forward and Kate couldn’t help but get a truly phenomenal view. Not that Liz seemed to notice as she sat back and crossed her legs, revealing the very top of her stockings in the process. “You and Mrs Danvers are in a league of your own.”

“Yes, well, I’ll leave that as an exercise for your readers.” Kate said, trying to find some metaphorical solid ground to stand on. 

“Talking of, shall we start there?” Liz said brightly.

“Sorry, start where, exactly?”

“Exercise! Well of a sort…” Liz giggled and it was the most addictive sound Kate had ever heard. “At least sex keeps me in shape, don’t you think?” She stretched back, showing off her flawless physique and Kate swore she was going to pass out as all of her blood seemed to race around her body not knowing quite where it should be.

“I.. I’d say so, yes.” Kate hedged. “Though I’m not sure where it fits in this interview….”

“Are you kidding?” Liz said enthusiastically. “The entire community wants to know about the physical side of your relationship! I mean you know you’ve topped our ‘most desirable’ list for the last four years and that’s just on your own. When you add that total babe Kara Danvers to the mix as well… “

Kate had to bite back a laugh at that. While ‘total babe’ was an apt description for her wife there was only one person on the planet who’d actually use it as a seductive compliment. Still she had her part to play.

“Yes?” Kate asked, trying to turn the tables. “When you add her to the mix… what?”

Liz threw her an ‘are you kidding’ look. “You get a melting pot of questions! How many times a night do you cum? How about her? Does she even stop to sleep when she’s got someone like you sharing her bed, and vice versa of course! Who’s the top and who’s the bottom? Fingers or strap-on? The list is endless!”

“You know…” Kate said casually, steepling her fingers in front of her chin. “I’m not sure this topic was on the interview request…”

“Oh I’m sure it was.” Liz said casually, bringing the pen to her lips and ‘nervously’ sucking on the end. “But if you want me to go…”

“No! No that’s fine.” Kate said and blinked at how easily she’d been suckered in. Alright, she thought with a private grin, if that’s how you want to play it… 

“So let’s start with something simple… how does it feel to give up a life of carefree seduction for one of monogamy?” Liz paused expectantly, pen hovering over the blank page.

Kate sat back in the chair, forcing herself to relax and held up a hand. “Before we begin I think it’s only fair that if you’re going to delve into that side of our lives that we have full consent.” Her other hand snagged her mobile from the desk and she tripped a number without looking while throwing the call to speakerphone. “Just give me a moment to call my wife…”

Liz looked startled but before she could say anything the call went through, the speaker blaring the outbound call ring and almost drowning out the gentle trill rising up from Liz’s bag. 

Neither woman said anything, Kate holding her gaze on Liz while the telltale sound rose around them. She let the call go to voicemail and heard Kara’s voice on the speaker asking her to leave a message at the beep. As soon as the beep rang out Kate ended the call and put the phone aside, still not looking away from the beautiful redhead in front of her.

“Well… I guess we can take that as implicit consent.” Kate said with a wicked smile. There was a flash of annoyance in Liz’s eyes but it was quickly replaced with amusement. “What was the question again?”

“Swapping a party girl reputation for being a dutiful wife.”

“Ah yes…” Kate grinned and licked her lips as if reminiscing in the privacy of her own mind. “Well those days were certainly an education. Several, in fact. And as has been well documented - usually without my permission I have to say - often with some of the most beautiful women in the world.”

“So you regret giving that up?”

Kate laughed and shook her head. “Quite the opposite. Now I get to walk into any club anywhere in the world and know with absolute certainty that every single person in the building is either wishing they were me or plotting to steal the woman on my arm. Better still I know that no matter what they try she’s going home with me and I’ll get to wake up with her beside me.”

“And how do you spend the time between getting home and waking up?” Liz asked bluntly. “There’s certainly been speculation about that too over the last couple of years. That hotel in Paris still has you on the banned list I understand.”

Kate gave a predatory grin at that particular memory and shrugged. “What can I say, Kara is just that good.”

“What’s her secret?”

“She pays attention to me like no-one else on the planet.” True enough, though Kate didn’t mention the x-ray vision and super hearing. 

“And this was enough to make you scream her name loudly enough to be heard in the lobby from the tenth floor?”

“Twelfth, actually. And yes, yes it is.”

“Well that sounds like the best advice anyone could receive! Just pay attention and you, too, could seduce the most attractive woman in Gotham!” Liz snorted and shook her head. “Come on Kate, there must be more to it than that?”

“Oh being stunningly beautiful with a figure that can start wars along with the most talented tongue I’ve ever known certainly helps.” Kate admitted with an admiring glance up and down Liz’s body. “Something that I’m sure you know all about.”

“And how would you know about my tongue Mrs Kane?” Liz asked seductively.

“Well you’ve been putting it to good use so far.” Kate replied. “But yes, paying attention means everything.”

“A little narcissistic, don’t you think?”

“Not at all.” Kate leant forward and caught Liz with an intense look through narrowed eyes. “Imagine your partner being able to read you so well she can make foreplay feel like sex. Where she is so in tune with your body, mind and soul she knows what you want before you do and can make it happen *perfectly*. Imagine what that would be like just for a moment… for a minute… for ten minutes….”

Liz had matched Kate’s lean and the gentle scent of perfume reached Kate’s nostrils. She found herself fighting to keep her gaze locked on the beautiful face and slightly parted lips despite being absolutely certain that a glance downwards would reward her with a perfect view down the barely-buttoned blouse. 

“Sounds delightful.” Liz breathed, seduction back in full force.

“Oh it is.” Kate agreed, letting her own voice drift into the same tones as their lips drifted to within inches of each other. “And then it keeps going, building you up for hour on hour until you don’t know where one orgasm ends and the next begins and she can just keep you there, drifting in a world of pure pleasure, for as long as she wants.” Kate let out a small laugh. “The lobby, Ms Evans? I’m surprised they didn’t hear us on the moon.”

Kate leant back, a smile on her face and eyebrow raised in challenge. “Does that answer your question?”

“It’s a start.” Liz allowed, sliding her chair back a little and ‘accidentally’ sitting a little more side-on to the desk so Kate got the full impact of her unbelievable legs and ass on display, the little glimpse of bare skin between stocking and skirt hitting her libido like a wrecking ball. “Now how do you repay the favour? How does one keep Kara Danvers entertained?”

“With pain.”

“What?” Liz almost yelped the word, an indignant expression on her face that was totally out of place for anyone in her position save one person who was definitely absolutely on the other side of the world right now.

“Oh didn’t you know? My little Kara’s a pain slut. Can’t get enough of it.”

“Do tell.” Liz said in a voice that was aiming for amused but Kate could hear the annoyance behind it.

“What would you like to hear? How she adores being put across my lap for a good, hard spanking? How her butt glows pink and she moans with desire while trying to hump my thigh? How she begs me to grab that prim and proper ponytail and yank her back, force her upright to display that wonderful rack before I clamp her nipples with the heaviest weights I can find? How she screams and writhes but the only begging she does is to be spanked harder, to be hurt more while her pussy soaks my leg? Is that what you want to hear?”

“Yes.” The word was a croaked whisper as Liz seemed rooted to the spot for a moment before she shook herself out of it. “Yes… yes that seems like something our readers would want to hear.”

“Your readers? But not you….?”

“I…”

“Because it seems like you’re getting rather invested in this story Liz.” Kate grinned again, turning on the aggressive charm that had always served her so well. 

“It’s just… hard to imagine the world famous investigative reporter Kara Danvers being so… submissive.” Liz managed, swallowing hard in the full force of Kate’s charisma. 

“Oh we switch.” Kate said dismissively then realised from the gleam in Liz’s eye it had been the wrong thing to say. 

“Really? So what, precisely, does that blonde bombshell do to you in return?” Liz purred, taking full advantage of the opening.

“Ah, well…” Kate fumbled for a moment and Liz pounced on the opportunity.

“Does she seduce you? Hardly seems like she needs to from how you talk about her… I imagine she wants a little payback so, what, bondage?”

“I…”

“Oh yes, I can see that’s part of it. But you don’t seem like the spanking sort so… tied up over this desk, ass up and vulnerable as she fucks you?” Liz sniffed the air and grinned evilly. “Ah, apparently yes!”

“Hey, I never…”

“I bet it’s a big strap-on too.” Liz continued as if Kate hadn’t interrupted. “You look like the sort of woman who loves a challenge.” She was out of her chair now and leaning across the desk, almost nose to nose with Kate. “Like this? Or, no wait, more like this….” She let her body sink to the wood, bending down and letting her ass stick up in the air, the beautiful bubble calling out to Kate. 

“And then… hmm… yes, definitely fucked with a strap-on… but is that enough?” Liz looked up again, studying Kate’s face. “No… yes…. Ohhhhhh, wait, I know. Fucked up the ass with a strap-on.” She let her hips roll as if feeling the penetration herself. “Yeah, that’d hit the spot. Tied down and helpless with Kara Danvers buried to the hilt in your ass. God after a little while of that you must be just desperate to cum…” She pulled the word ‘desperate’ into something six times the length and with such sexual overtones Kate genuinely thought she may just climax on the spot. 

“Does she keep your mouth busy while she does it? She must, I mean, if you screamed in Wayne Tower like you did in Paris…” Liz chuckled and it was a filthy, flirtatious sound made all the better for her position bent over the desk. “A gag? Maybe a nice fake cock to suck on so she can spit roast you?”

By now Liz’s face was so close to Kate the only thing that was in focus were her eyes. Kate could feel the warm breath on her lips, the burning need to kiss this woman raging within her. 

“Or…. No! Oh of course! Let me guess…. A cock gag, right? A nice big double-ended fake cock in your mouth so when she’s finished abusing your ass she can come around to the boss’s side and make your fuck her cunt until she explodes over your face?”

“Something like that.” Kate gasped, fighting the spell being woven around her with all of her stubborn pride. 

“But how do you decide who makes the first move?” Liz asked and now the words were delivered in a devastating ‘lost little girl’ tone that made Kate look down at those oh-so-tempting lips with longing. 

“You really want to know?” Kate whispered, her fingers gripping the desk.

“Yes.”

“Whoever wants it more.”

There was a pause and Liz’s hand reached out to cup Kate’s head and bring her in to a kiss… only to find she was far, far too slow. Kate’s hands shot out and wrapped carefully around that slim throat, the ridge of the choker disturbing the familiar lines beneath her fingers. She leapt over the desk, forcing Liz back, legs thrashing to keep up with their momentum until they bumped into the long black leather sofa on one wall. Liz went down, sprawling on her back and Kate followed her, still holding her throat as their lips met.

Sparks flew and Kate was never quite sure if that was literal or not. Not that it mattered, not now. She was straddling this gorgeous woman and horny as all hell… time to do something about that!

“I win.” Kate breathed as they parted.

“Yeah.” Liz agreed with a longing look in her eyes. 

“Want a true exclusive?”

“Of course.”

“Still want it to be explicit?”

“Naturally!”

“Well in that case…” Kate lifted herself up a little and with one hand removed the suit pants and her underwear. The shoes had already gone flying in the initial scramble over the desk and she was, as usual when working in the office, barefoot beneath them. She yanked Liz down the soft a little ways, positioning her head so it was supported by the soft, squishy arm rest and angled upwards. Then Kate spun round and knelt astride Liz’s shoulders, her thighs either side of the red hair and her soaking pussy perfectly positioned…

“How does “I was Kate Kane’s pussy-eating slave” sound to you?” Kate asked with no effort to hide the desire rolling inside her. Still she waited for the answer just in case….

“Fantastic.” Liz said with a wistful sigh.

“Great! Get to work!” Kate said and dropped down. 

The angle wasn’t quite right to let her completely cut off Liz’s air supply but it was good enough. In fact it was better than Kate had expected as feeling the redhead struggle to grab a breath she knew was there actually turned out to be way more exciting than the struggles when that breath was nowhere to be found. For a start Liz was completely focused on the task at hand and proving to be exceptionally skilled at it. Which was hardly a surprise to Kate but she had wondered how far this would go…

Kate made sure to sit straight-backed above her prey, keeping her pinned down tightly and almost growling from the downright worshipful treatment she was receiving in return. She gazed hungrily down the delightful curves of Liz’s body stretched out before her, the blouse now hanging by a single button over the woman’s stomach which left everything on display. The sweet curves of her breasts rose and fell, flat stomach rippling as the woman squirmed around for a better angle and, Kate suspected, to tease her top. 

For a moment Kate almost gave in to temptation. Her eyes were fixed on the rolling hips and she could almost taste the sweet nectar she knew waited between those perfect thighs. But… but no. No that wasn’t the way this particular game should be played and she knew it. Instead she reached out, sliding forward a little and giving Liz a whole new angle to work with. Whatever changed really, really worked for Kate as the eager tongue hit her just right and she felt her body tense up.

Not yet… not yet…. The thought rattled through Kate’s head and she hung on by the skin of her teeth. She forced herself to focus on her task, grabbing Liz’s legs and pulling them up with her as she returned to a nice upright setting position on her new throw pillow. She locked her left arm around Liz’s ankles, leaving those stunning stocking-clad legs pointing straight up in the air, feet tucked under Kate’s armpit and her back curved to present an astonishing view of her most private parts. 

Her ass was as spectacular as Kate had expected, just begging to be touched. The long, curving flanks of her thighs looked flawless… and as it turned out the stockings were the only things being worn below the waist. With her short leather skirt fluttering out it became abundantly clear Liz had decided not to wear underwear. At all. And suddenly temptation was flaring again and Kate could smell her scent and oh it was so familiar and addictive….

Liz maybe realised it too as she wiggled her head forward a fraction and lapped forcefully at Kate’s clit. The cry she got in return was so loud she easily heard it even with Kate’s thighs locked around her ears. Not that she ever had a problem hearing Kate of course…

The message was clear and Kate took a deep, shuddering breath as she let her right hand start to trail up and down the smooth surface of the stockings. The touch was more or less random but the feel of the perfect curves under her hand was enough to send another burst of excitement through her. Beneath her she saw Liz’s butt start to bounce in frustration as the pressure built from the teasing and she could clearly see the excitement glistening between the poor woman’s thighs.

For a couple of delightful minutes Kate felt the determined service she was receiving falter slightly. Not enough to throw her off or let her down but just enough to ease the urgency a little. She managed to reach down far enough that her fingers could brush the start of Liz’s bubble butt and teased that sensitive crease between thigh and ass. To her lack of surprise there was a very familiar cry of need and frustration from below her followed by a renewed assault on her pussy.

This time Kate didn’t fight it in the least and all too soon she felt her body tense. She cried out as the warm, willing tongue plundered her depths and felt herself reward the willing woman beneath her with a rush of essence. She went to lift away only to find Liz’s hands locked - with suspicious strength - around Kate’s thighs holding her in place. The tongue hadn’t stopped either and Kate grinned viciously as she started to climb to another peak.

Figuring that Liz deserved a reward Kate brought the trapped feet out from under her arm to hold them in front of her face. Her right hand reached up and easily tore open the stockings around the wiggling toes on both feet, first the left then the right. There was a muffled mew of protest that quickly morphed into a moan as Kate started to suck on each toe moving from left to right in turn.

The next fifteen minutes was a battle of the tongues as each woman brought everything they knew about pleasure to bear on the other. Kate came twice more but, to her delight and pride, so did Liz. Only once and more of a shuddering mini-climax that a full on screaming orgasm but considering Kate only had access to her feet she’d consider that a job well done! It was shortly after that those strong arms slid from Kate’s thighs and after a minute longer enjoying the attention Kate stood up from the reporter.

Kate laughed as she looked down at Liz and couldn’t resist putting one foot on her chest, giving her one hell of a view.

“So… do you have enough for your article?” Kate asked putting everything she knew about command and intimidation into her voice.

“I… yes. Yes I do.” Liz said, her eyes wide as she drank in the sight of Kate in full top mode standing over her, naked from the waist down. 

“Good. Here, let me give you one more exclusive…” Kate purred, kneeling down beside the couch and letting her tongue glide across Liz’s face, cleaning the remains of her own excitement from the reporter. When she was sure she’d gotten it all Kate kissed the woman deeply, sharing the taste of herself from Liz’s lips.

“Fuck you’re hot….” Liz sighed as the kiss ended. 

“Well you did fly halfway around the world to surprise me, it seemed fair to put on a show.” Kate said with a wink. “The red suits you by the way.” 

“Awwww, you think?”

“Well technically everything suits you but yeah, seriously hot.” Kate kissed her again. “But I do prefer the blonde.”

“Don’t worry, so do I.” That familiar face beamed back at Kate who laughed and placed a hand along the soft curve of a slightly damp cheek.

“How long have we got?”

“About now, sorry.” The apology was clearly sincere based on the disappointment in the blue eyes. “I’ve gotta get back before it gets too busy.”

“Damn… one question?”

“If I get one too.”

“That fantasy about fucking me over the desk…. Yours or just something you put together on the spot?”

“Oh very much mine!”

“Then guess what we’re doing the moment you’re back?”

“Ohhh, I’m breaking out the big guns for that one!” 

Kate swallowed at the thought of how bad - or was that good - that particular night could be but grinned happily nonetheless. “Anything you want.” Another kiss, this one tender. “What was your question?”

“Why did you call my phone? I mean… you did know it was me… right?”

“Of course!” Kate put a hand to her chest in mock horror. “But I wanted to make sure it was you you, not a clone you.”

“Oh.”

“Or a time-duplicate.”

“That happened one time!”

“Or a parallel universe version.”

“That… happened more than once. But still rare!”

“Or a robot version.”

“That… hey, that never happened!”

“Oh I know but if I can get them into production in time for Christmas I can buy Gotham and retire.”

“Kate!”

“What? I’ve got the market research to prove it!” Kate jerked a thumb at the computer and both women dissolved into giggles. 

“I’ll take your word for it. Now I’ve gotta go… it’s 10,000 miles back to Sydney after all.”

“More like 9,200.”

“You checked?”

“Of course I checked, I wanted to make sure I cursed every single one of them.”

“Aww, you’re sweet.” Another kiss and Kate felt lips curl up in a slightly smug smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll shake my fist at all of them on the way past.” The voice whispering in her ear was at once the sexiest thing in the world and the most comforting.

“Yeah, that’ll pass… what, ten minutes?”

“For 10,000 miles? 5, tops.”

“Showoff.”

“For you my love I’ll do it in 4.” 

Kate reluctantly let the reporter stand up and straighten out her clothes, making sure she looked vaguely presentable. The staff in Wayne Tower were, of course, completely trustworthy and very discrete but why take a chance? 

“How long is it again until you’re back?”

“Two days, six hours and… twelve minutes.”

“Fuck… that sucks.”

“I know. Until then…” Kate found herself swept into a hug and one more kiss, this one passionate and full of promises for the future. “I love you Kate.” The voice whispered in her ear.

Kate grinned and squeezed the woman as tightly as she could. It wasn’t as if she could hurt her after all…

“Love you too Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another unplanned fic! This popped into my head yesterday and was too good to pass up but as it doesn't really fit into the ridiculous number of ongoing plots I've got running at the moment you get a surprise standalone story! Hope you enjoyed it and catch you on Sunday for the next scheduled 'episode'.


End file.
